


First miss.

by the_foxiest_box



Series: Rust's tumblr requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_foxiest_box/pseuds/the_foxiest_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi glances up to you, all of her teeth flaring in a freakishly wide grin. Her smile has stopped scaring you at this point, you don't mind it. In fact, you might even like her smile - and that's exactly what's been bothering you recently.</p><p>(request i got on tumblr for a karezi first kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First miss.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on tumblr last night, and it got some attention, so I thought I'd put it up.

            "Holy shit," you huff in exhaustion, "are you okay?"

            At first, your teammate is silent. She's just as short of breath as you are as she finally responds, "Are you kidding me!? That was our sickest combo yet!! Didn't you see me out there?"

            Terezi glances up to you, all of her teeth flaring in a freakishly wide grin. Her smile has stopped scaring you at this point, you don't mind it. In fact, you might even like her smile. 

            And that's exactly what's been bothering you recently.

            You're not sure how long it's been since you arrived on LOTAF to assist Terezi in some of her "kickass-vital-coplayer-mission-shenanigans". You weren't sure about this girl. On first glance, you thought her to be a dangerous rogue, ready to tear your eyes out. It discomforted you even more how she was licking and smelling every god damn thing you found in your path.

            But soon you found that there was a lot more to Terezi Pyrope than evil grins, and licking shit. You began to notice other things about this girl - things that made her a lot more beautiful than you'd originally thought. You'd noted how long and flattering her eyelashes are, and even how pretty here eyes are, despite being burned. Those eyes make the color red seem flawless despite the loathsome feelings you have toward that particular color. You'd even been around to experience some of Terezi's softer moments. That was when you realized that maybe she wasn't as frightening as you'd once thought.

            "Karkat, are you listening to me?"

            Fuck.

            "Huh, what?"

            She snorts at you, "Dumbass, I asked if you were bleeding."

            Upon peering up at her face you count multiple abrasions on her skin, coated with teal blood. By the looks of it, she's already got her wounds under control, and now she's looking to nurse you as well.

            You remember very clearly being struck by a blade somewhere out there. Yes, you are definitely bleeding, but you're not about to admit that. The consequences would be too large, and you're not risking anything.

            "No, no. I'm fine. Of course, I'm fine," you want to help her, but you don't want to smother her either, "Do you... need any help?" 

            "Nah, I'm fine," she crashes beside one of those weird blue trees that litter her planet.

            You decide on sitting down by the tree as well, mainly because you know you're not going to be able to keep this wound covered for much longer. Just as you suspected, the gash that had been so kindly given to you by Jack had reopened. To your much needed relief however, you aren't bleeding too heavily. Your issue is easily fixed by a few bandages snagged from Terezi's supplies.

            "Alright, we should probably g-" you were just regrouping when Terezi scoots over to you.

            "Let's stay here a while!" It wasn't like her to want to stop moving. 

            "What- why? Don't we have a time li-"

            "Shut your protein chute for just a second, would you, Mr. Shouty?" Your shoulders meet as she settles down beside you, "Check out this view...!"

            As soon as your able to redirect you attention away from the fact that this is the closest you've ever been to this girl, you focus on the infinite terrain of LOTAF. The neurons flash across the teal blue sky, lighting up the endless fields of green grass and blue trees. She's right, the view is certainly breathtaking. In fact, it's so breathtaking that you don't even notice when you lightly place your hand over hers.

            "Hehe... You're holding my hand, Karkat~!" Terezi coos in your ear playfully.

            "No, I'm no-" you most definitely are, "Oh, Jesus fuck, sorry!" 

            You try and yank your hand away before your face flares up too much, but she's already grasping your fingers.

            "Nah, let's keep holding hands, it's fun." Oh, great. Now your face is _definitely_ red.

            Even better, you can feel the urges coming back - those stupid, pubescent, hormonal urges to kiss her. But you can't kiss Terezi Pyrope. No one likes a vertically challenged, nubby horned idiot for a matesprit. Yet, she's right there. Right in your reach! And you're _holding her hand!_ That has to mean something... _right?_

            _Karkat and Terezi sitting by a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N_ _—_

            No. Hell no. Hell fucking no. This is not happening. This is... totally happening.

            You swallow dryly before bringing your lips down to her cheek. A kiss on the cheek seemed like a good place to start. Good... good... almost there-

            Terezi must have sensed you leaning close to her because her neck turns just before you reach her cheek. Rather than her cheek, you somehow get a face full of hair. Fuck. You fucked up. Great going, Vantas!

            "Karkat, what are y-"

            "Sorry, sorry! I uh- Fuck. I was just trying to-" you can't come up with a good excuse, "No, I wanted to- I just-"

            Your nervous mumbling is cut off by a noisy cackle. She's laughing at you, but not about the reason you thought she was. 

            A toothy grin fills her face, "You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?"

            "I- ... maybe."

            "Oh my god, come here you nubby dork." Oh fuck, she's grabbing your face-

            Terezi grips your head and pulls you directly into her face... a little too fast. Your noses collide painfully just before your lips can meet which causes both of you to back out in pain.

            "Ow, fuck!" The both of you shout in pain at the same time.

            Terezi rubs her nose awkwardly, "Wanna... try again?" 

            "YES," your response is a bit too enthusiastic, "I mean- sure, why not?" 

            And so you both try again at sharing a kiss. Your stupid noses bump again, but this time it's not quite as hard. This helps you to learn that you have to tilt your head a bit to fit into her face. Finally, your lips meet. You close your eyes contently, allowing your mouths to mold to one another. You reckon this is the closest you've ever felt to another troll. This moment is even more incredible than you'd dreamed it would be. Maybe even better than one of your romance novels.

            The meaning of the moment slowly sets in your think pan before becoming apparent to you. Terezi is kissing you back... Terezi is reciprocating your flushed feelings...! That's when you feel something you haven't felt in sweeps. You'd almost forgotten what happiness felt like.

            Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you just kissed TEREZI PYROPE.

 

           


End file.
